Groupies
by soulessfantasy
Summary: Groupies consisted of women aged 21-35 who followed him based on his looks, reputation, money and fame. Nathan concluded – He hated groupies. Little Naley fluff/smut based around 7.01 Season 7 - better explaination inside


_A/N. Just read a 'casting slide' for episode 7.01 between Nathan and his new agent/friend Clayton which gave me an idea to extend the scene slightly for a little Naley Fluff. The Nathan/Clayton interaction (First 1,400 words): dialogue is from the casting call script, but thoughts and descriptions were added by me. This is 'SPOLERISH' if only slightly, so don't read on otherwise – you have been warned! =]. _

ENJOY!! Oh and please review - would love to see what you think =]

Rated: M (sexual content and Language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Tree Hill' much to my dismay.

**Groupies**

Nathan sat at the bar at 'Tric', he had currently just ordered a drink for himself and the blonde haired guy next to him, who happened to be his agent. Spending so much time with Clayton had meant in the past year they'd become close friends as well. Despite having a good time he couldn't help missing his wife and son that were sitting at home. He loved living the dream, playing in the NBA was all he ever wanted, but after meeting Haley and the birth of their son he sometimes just longed for more time to spend with them. Nathan always wanted Haley to come out with him, but he respected she had busy lifestyle. She was really starting to spend more time with her music, something Nathan had encouraged her to do many a time, a for the first time in years she was beginning to live out her dream. Then there was Jamie, with Nathan gone more than either of them would like, he knew she liked to be there for their son as much as possible. He couldn't fault her for that, she was an amazing mother and this was somewhat of a turn-on for Nathan. Still that didn't help missing alone time with her, with both of them.

He sighed as the bar tender served their drinks and moved on to serve another customer. The club was really starting to become packed. Without being cocky he had no doubt it was due to his presence. People had been coming up to him for autographs since he arrived 20 minutes ago. Some had been basketball fans but most had been women. They weren't unattractive as such but none had a patch on the one woman he wished was there. He had orginally decided he was going to stay in once he discovered Haley couldn't join him but she encouraged him to go, saying it would nice for him to relax and do something that wasn't basketball or family related. He had giving up arguing after she pulled out the big guns and looked at him with wide eyes and an irresistible pout.

However, with signing autographs and taking pictures, it didn't really feel like a lot of relaxing was going on. Nathan just wanted to play ball. At first he'd found the groupies to be endearing, then off putting and now they were just becoming plain annoying. He loved to be able to inspire the many people that would approach him due to the love of the game and admiration for his talent – but these were fans. Groupies consisted of women aged 21-35 who followed him based on his looks, reputation, money and fame. Nathan concluded – He hated groupies.

Snapping out of his thoughts he picked up his beer bottle in order to toast his friend who was furiously typing away on his blackberry. "Dude, do you ever put that thing down?" he enquired taking a sip before placing the bottle back down on the counter.

Clay stopped, looking up momentarily before resuming his previous actions. "I stop typing and your career takes a serious hit. No commercials. No video games. No magazine shoots." Nathan rolled his eyes, no way was that guy this much of a work-a-holic. He curiously looked over Clayton's shoulder before playfully snatching the object out his hand.

_"See you tonight. Wear the boyshorts"_ Nathan read aloud. He rolled his eyes while setting the blackberry on the bar in front of them. He knew no one could be that involved with work, even Clayton.

Clay smiled sheepishly "We'll, there not all about you." He coolly responded, taking a sip of his drink as he heard Nathan's slight chuckle. Hearing the phone ring Clayton grabbed the phone looking down at the caller ID. "But this one is" he smirked, straightening up on the bar stool giving the impression this would make him sound more professional. Nathan scoffed slightly taking another sip from his drink before listening intently to Clay's conversation.

"Come on Danny, this is getting old. Nathan wants to play for you, we've been upfront about that, but it doesn't sound like you want him back. Your mouth is saying yes but your wallet...well..." he shook his head at Nathan giving him a 'who is this guy?' look "... it isn't saying much at all is it?"

Clay intently listened to the man on the other line, nodding and shaking his head as he spoke. Finally Clay had enough and ended the conversation abruptly "Then our answer is still no." Clay hung up, putting the phone down on the counter a little too fiercely that originally intended.

"What was the offer?" Nathan asked out of curiosity and concern

"Not enough." Clay mumbled

"Clay..."

Hearing the apprehension in the raven haired boy's voice he spoke. "They came up on the signing bonus, but they won't budge off a two-year deal and that's not gonna work for us"

"I just want to play ball" Nathan replied warily. Yes money was great, it meant he could provide for his family they deserved that but all he just wanted to do was play ball not games.

"And you will, Nate. You'll just drive there in a really nice car" The blonde laughed trying to lighten the mood. He didn't really like talking about the business side unless he really had to - it was his job to worry and Nathan's job to play. Clayton took another sip of his drink but caught the hesitant look in his friends eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you jack ass. Because in addition to being your agent, and a very good one, I'm also your friend. I'd never do anything to jeopardize you or Haley or Jamie.

"I know," sighed Nathan. It's true. Clayton was also his friend and he adored Haley and Jamie as much as they adored him. Still he couldn't help the nagging feeling inside of him, he'd nearly lost out on his dream twice with point-shaving and the bar brawl. One thing was for certain he wasn't going to lose it all for a third time. Nathan was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a girl approached them. Although she was attractive, Nathan inwardly groaned. She was definitely a groupie.

"Oh My God" she practically squealed. "You're Nathan Scott!" He was sure she was two seconds away from jumping up and down. He sagged a little carefully thinking over his next move – his first thought being _run._

Much to the girl's disappointment and Nathan's relief, Clayton stepped in. "And you..." he looked her up and down twice before returning his gaze to her face. "...look at you in this whole sex kitten stripey thing..." he continued fingering the material at her waist. Nathan raised his eyebrows at his friend's actions "...you're like a vicious hell cat; you saw your prey and pounced."

It's safe to say Clayton was definitely him eight years ago. Who Nathan would probably still be if he hadn't fallen in love with Haley James at sixteen. Haley was already beautiful, or so Nathan thought, but as she began to grow into a woman she had become more stunning than he would have ever imagined. Once a shy girl who hid behind jumpers and books she had turned into a woman not afraid to be herself and since giving birth to their son her figure had turned into to one any man would drool over. The truth is he didn't envy Clayton in the slightest; Haley gave him no reason to want anyone else and that exactly how he wanted it to stay.

The girl laughed childishly, although originally disappointed her appearance had had no effect on the famous Nathan Scott, she found the man next to him to be more responsive and just as appealing. "He's married." added Clayton. She turned her attention to Nathan who gave her a half-hearted smile before turned her attention back to the blonde. "I'm Clay. I was just heading the VIP room. You wanna come?" It was an offer she couldn't refuse. _Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott's friend...Next best thing really_. Plus Clay did have charm and was extremely attractive. She replied with a seductive smile and began heading off.

"That cat's gonna get my tongue..." Clayton practically leapt off his chair, shocking Nathan slightly. "Dude, having you around is better than having a puppy." Picking up his beer he turned to face Nathan, "We'll close this deal after I close this one" he smirked, pumping fights with Nathan.

Nathan laughed as his friend practically ran after the girl not so subtly placing a hand on the small of her back. He shook his head in disbelief before turning on his stool back towards the bar. He was sure if he let his gaze skim the club someone would take it as an invitation to join him. He decided he would finish his drink and go. With Clayton gone it looks like he would be walking home now anyway.

Standing up Nathan gulped the last drops of his beer down before placing the bottle back on the bar. He picked up his leather jacket before putting it on. He was dressed in his normal attire of jeans and 'long sleeve' t-shirt. Haley had told he should dress up, she always found him very sexy in a shirt and tie, but sexy was the last thing he wanted to look. Fortunately Nathan Scott looked sexy in anything something his wife would be the first to agree with. Signing the bar tab Clayton had 'kindly' left for him he turned around planning an exit strategy. The club had become pretty packed over the last hour and he was going to have to find away to the door without being stopped or even worse – crushed.

Much to Nathan's luck the crowd parted slightly giving him a clear view of the door. He couldn't wait to get home. - this had seemed the longest hour of his life. He made his way through the club, being pushed to the sidelines of the dance floor as a group of ten people burst through the club doors. _"How many people can this club fit?" _he wondered,taken aback slightly .

"I heard Nathan Scott's here." He heard one girl gasp

"Yeah, but isn't he like...married?"

"I heard she got pregnant and he felt he had to do the right thing" another one said.

"That shouldn't make my job too hard then should it" All the girls laughed while Nathan's blood boiled.

He hated gossip magazines, no matter how much he protest, no-one wanted believe he married Haley James because _he_ wanted to. He knew it was just another rumour to fuel the gossip mill. There were several dark corners within the club, one which looked very appealing to Nathan right now behind him. He felt stupid for wanting to hide out but he also knew he didn't want to have to make polite conversation with the women who had just slated his wife.

Nathan stepped backwards slowly, creeping towards the dark corner where he would bide his time till he could escape and be close to his wife and son. He looked at his watch _11.45. _He knew Jamie would be in bed now and probably with the day Haley was having so would she.

As he walked back into the darkness he was stopped as he felt two hands slowly make their way around his waist. "So you're Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring those touchdowns?" she teased, her hands slowly creeping underneath his shirt stroking his taught abs. Nathan scoffed but couldn't help closing his eyes as he felt her hot break on his neck. "I don't play football", he replied a smirk placed firmly on his features. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. The woman giggled as she pulled him back into the darkness, stopping when her back hit the wall.

Her hands still on his torso she began to stroke the fine hair under navel as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes, causing her chest to rub up against his back. "Really...well there are a **lot **of women in here talking about you" she whispered in his right ear before nipping on his earlobe driving him crazy. "I hate groupies" he simply stated, his cold response filling her with want.

Nathan suddenly pulled from her embrace, turning round to face the woman behind him. His sudden actions caused her to step back into the hard brick once again. He rested his palm on the wall, either side of her shoulders boxing her in. Instinctively he leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips parted and Nathan made quick work of exploring her mouth with his tongue, both fighting against one another for control. Reluctantly she pulled away in need of air. Nathan stared at her as she opened her eyes letting out a soft moan of appreciation. "God, I missed you" he moaned still breathless from their kiss.

The sincerity in his voice warmed her heart as she felt him nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck. The scent of her perfume made him dizzy with need as he began to slowly but purposely kiss her neck. "I can tell" she replied with a giggle as she tipped her head slightly to give him better access. She gasped as Nathan sucked on her pulse point, leaving her cooing as he tenderly soothed the now marked skin. Hearing her moan made all his blood run south and his jeans were quickly becoming very tight.

Trying to keep his desire under control he stopped his ministrations resting his forehead against the woman's in front of him, letting out a deep sigh. Finally after moments of silence Nathan spoke. "I thought you couldn't come out tonight? Where's the boy?"

Haley laughed light heartily at her husband and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. She knew he was using questions as a way of calming down. Now he was in the public eye, they had to be extremely careful not to feed the rumour mill anymore than they had too. They both knew if they didn't restrain themselves now, they never would. "Well I couldn't, until Deb practically forced me out the door." She finally replied. They both let out a slight laugh, knowing how insistent Nathan's mother could be at times. "Jamie was asleep and anyway I thought you'd like a break before the next bunch of horny hussies' come-a-knocking" she teased as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over his jaw line seeing a frown appear on his brow.

She had arrived just as she saw Nathan leaving, she'd told him to dress up, but by that point she didn't care. He looked as sexy as hell. With Jamie asleep and missing her husband like crazy she was thankful when her mother-in-law suggested she should go. Not wanting to embarrass Nathan, even though he said she never could, she had made an effort with her appearance tonight. Her make-up was simple just accentuating her natural beauty and she wore a red strapless cocktail dress along with black heels, neither of which Nathan had seen yet and was unlikely to see until they were out the club.

He pulled back slightly and let his hands drop to his sides. She knew the attention was getting to him; he hated the stories that would come out from time to time about him allegedly having some seedy affair or some past 'girlfriend' from high school wanting her five minutes of fame. The strange thing was the only thing that stopped it upseting Haley was that it upset Nathan more. The fact he hated that the stories would hurt her and their relationship more than his career and reputation warmed her heart and only made her fall in love with him more.

He kissed the palm of her hand that was still on his left cheek and she let it fall, a look of concern in her eyes. "You okay baby?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" a smile now replacing the frown he had worn previously, wanting to feel her warmth again he moved closer placing his arms around her waist. He looked down to find two chocolate pools looking up at him. The corner was secluded and light was sparse and it was only up close he could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, really Hales" he gave her a warm half smile "It's you I worry about..."

"Me?" Nathan rubbed her sides several time before letting his hands fall in frustration. She grabbed his hands giving them a slight squeeze as form of acknowledgement.

"I love the fans you know. The ones who really just love the game like I have for so many years, but when you get the..."

"...Groupies..." his wife chimed in, her voice just as unimpressed as if he had finished the sentence himself.

"Yeah..."he lent down to find his wife's gaze again before continuing. "It's not what I want. You happen to be the most striking woman in this place." His heart melted when her smile beamed up at him while she blushed slightly. "And before you arrived I would've said Clay would have taken that title" she laughed whole-heartily but slapped his arm all the same. "Ouch! Haley!" he said a little too defensively.

"Well are you always that rude about women's looks?" she teased, her laugh catching in her throat as he closed the gap between them a look of pure lust in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her forcefully towards him, letting her feel his arousal. "Not when she's my girl" he murmured in her ear causing her to go weak at the knees. "Do you wanna get out here?"

Haley nodded her head before choking out a yes. Nathan went to walk back towards the light of the dance floor when Haley pulled on his arm. "This way" she said seductively as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Seconds later Haley opened a small door round the back that led outside. Haley was first to exit the building onto a larger top step that was followed by several other grey stony steps leading down the car park. Nathan looked puzzled as he looked out "What? Why did I not know about this secret door earlier? Are you keeping secrets? Because you know it's not nice...to....keep...." Nathan stopped in door way as he watched his wife look out onto the car park.

"What?" She bit her bottom lip self-consciously. As she turned round, she placed her hands to rest on the railing behind her, allowing Nathan a good look of his wife from the front. She had been wondering what his response would be all night, but she'd forgot what she was wearing through all the commotion. She watched as his gaze took in every part of her appearance from her shoes to her dress to her hair.

Nathan couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat. She looked gorgeous, how could anyone think they could compare to her. "Wow!" was all he could say when he could finally muster a response.

"Haley... you look..." Nathan mouth went dry as his partner pushed herself of the railing and slowly walked back towards him. It was very rare her husband was speechless; he usually had a smartass reply for everything. "You look...." "_Fucking amazing!" _Is what he wanted to say but words would not form in his mouth.

Haley have him a mischievous grin, loving his response. "I look...." she asked now running a hand through his hair. Nathan closed his eyes at her touch, he was becoming powerless and that was something Nathan Scott didn't want to be (although it was someone he usually was around her). He growled in her ear, causing her to let yelp as he pulled her back into the building before closing the door behind him, pushing her up against it in the process. She melted as he began his assault of kisses from her neck down to her collar bone.

"Na...Nathan..." she breathlessly got out, her eyes still tightly shut. "I thought you wanted to get out of here?" He suddenly stopped, looking her straight in the eye. "With you looking like that, I don't think I can wait that long" he replied pushing his now painful member up against her once again.

"In here" she whispered, taking his hand. Tric was owned by Nathan's half-brothers mother. As a teen Haley had worked for her in the Cafe she also owned and from time to time here at Tric, this posed an advantage to her as she knew the place like the back of her hand.

She opened another nearby door that led into a small closet; pulling him in aggressively she closed the door locking it behind her. The light inside was dim, but bright enough for him to see her biting her bottom lip. "You look beautiful" he remarked as he walked over to her and took her in his arms. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "So. Fucking. Sexy." every word punctuated with kisses down her neck, giving her delicious chills. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders before pulling at the hem of his shirt, complying with her wishes he shrugged off his jacket and removed his shirt before pulling her in for an earth shattering kiss. Haley's lips parted, with that Nathan snaked his tongue into her mouth, both fighting for dominance once again.

Nathan groaned as Haley broke the kiss for some much needed air, although breathless Nathan pulled her close kissing her jaw line. As his worked his way down to the nape of her neck, Haley closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him better access. Nathan stilled his movement as she breathlessly spoke four words. Four words Nathan had heard countless times but would never tired of. "Make love to me". Haley moaned softly as he continued his ministrations, moving his hand up her back and slowly unzipping her dress causing it to drop and pool around her feet. Nathan took a slight step back never taking his hands of her waist and looked at her, hunger deep in his eyes. She stood in all but black lace underwear and heels, biting her bottom lip innocently knowing it would drive Nathan crazy. _"God she looks sexy when she does that" _Nathan thought. They didn't need to exchange words at that moment, the look he gave her said it all.

Nathan fiercely pulled her towards him letting her feel what she was doing to him once more. Picking her up, Haley responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, his throbbing erection pushing into her centre causing her to moan once more. Nathan pushed her back against the door frame, causing a loud thud – Neither of them cared at that point. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, Haley hastily but gently ran her hands down his chest admiring his abs, she let her blunt nails scratch over his stomach causing him to moan. Once reaching her destination, Haley popped open the button of his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers slightly, before Nathan removed an arm from around her waist and aided her, pushing the two items of clothing to his feet.

Much to Haley's surprise (and delight), Nathan ripped the thin lace that barely covered her now dripping wet arousal. Her gasp caused him to let rip a growl that he muffled as he kissed her shoulder blade. Haley put an arm around Nathan's neck, while using her other hand to place him directly at her entrance both filled with lust as brown locked on to blue. "I want you" he whispered hotly in her ear before entering her with one hard thrust, causing them both to moan loudly.

Haley closed her eyes as she caught her breath; she began to rock her hip urging him to begin moving. He began to drive into her at a slow pace. As Haley's hand ran through his hair, holding on tight as she tried to silence her moans, Nathan pushed the arm that was currently resting at Haley's side next to her head while he interlaced his finger with hers. She began to buck her hips faster against Nathan's, urging him to quicken his pace.

Nathan drove into her harder and deeper. She was his, only his and this was a bigger aphrodisiac to Nathan Scott than anything. Her shoes dropped from her feet to the floor and she began to dig her heels into his back heatedly as she met him thrust for thrust. She started digging her nails into the tops of his shoulder blades filling him with the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, his moan muffled as he sucked on her right nipple before taking it in his teeth.

Haley silently showed her appriciate as her mouth formed into an 'O' tipping her head back began to feel the knot in her stomach tighten as he coaxed her to let go, muttering an ensemble of things - telling her how good she makes him feel and how much he wants her and always will. This was her undoing as she let go in to a mind-numbing orgasm. The combination of her inner walls tightening and his name dropping from her lips sent Nathan over the edge as he came inside of her, shooting his load deep inside of her.

All that could be heard was breathless moans and pants, their bodies now covered in a thin layer of sweat from their efforts. Nathan let her hand drop and placed his back on her waist trying to hold her up with the little energy he had left. He buried his head on her shoulder as she pushed her hand through his thick locks.

"I love you" Nathan finally said, still breathless as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you too" Haley responded with a smile full of affection as they rested their foreheads together still trying to regain their breath.

* * *

Nathan woke up with a slight moan, laying on his front he extended an arm to where he expected Haley to be. She wasn't there and he didn't like it. Despite last night's activities that had continued once returning home making love into the early hours. Nathan was still wired and wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife again this morning. Reluctantly he got up, rolling onto his back before swinging both legs over the bed so they made contact with the floor. Slipping on a clean pair of boxer shorts he shuffled his way out the bedroom and made his way down stairs.

"Haaaaley James!" he called wanting to find her as quick as possible. "In here" she bellowed back. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his wife sitting by their breakfast bar wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He watched her as she concentrated on the laptop in front of her. Nathan lent against the door frame and watched her for a while. "_God my girl is hot" _he thought, even wearing the most casual of outfits Nathan still thought she looked amazing.

She brought her coffee mug to her lips but someone in the corner of her eye caused her to break concentration. Turning around slightly on her stool she spotted her husband. She tried her hardest not to drool as he stood with his arms across his bare chest. "Hey" she spoke softly before taking a sip of her coffee

"Smells good in here" he replied casually. She smiled putting her mug back on the table "Thanks, I just made some French toast," she told her husband before turning back to her laptop.

Nathan walked over to her in his usual cocky manner. "That's not what I meant" he whispered in her ear and she could feel the smirk on his face even if she couldn't see it. "Good morning" she muttered the excitement clearly in her voice and a blush formed on her cheeks; a blush she knew would only feed her husband's ego even more. She kissed his lips softly before pulling away seconds later. "There's some fresh coffee in the pot" she gestured with her head before continuing her previous actions.

Nathan grabbed a mug from the cupboard and began to pour the coffee into it. "What are you looking at anyway?"

"The usual" Argh! Nathan knew what that meant. He would at least catch Haley once a week looking at these gossip websites in order to see what was going round the rumour mill - like he cared what everyone else was up to.

Haley on the other hand found it extremely interesting, it mostly gave her, Brooke and Peyton a good giggle when some scandal came out about the 'Clothes over Bro's' founder and her famous producer boyfriend. Once there had even been rumour about Lucas Scott involving him, a packet of crisps and an old lady, one he never lived down amongst his friends. Despite this, the truth was she mostly looked to see what they had to say about her husband. It was usually extremely funny – well..._mostly_. Haley just preferred to hear about it now in the comfort of her own home instead of being told by someone she barely knew (usually with a big 'told you so' look on their face in reference to her husband's 'womanising' ways)

"Nathan!" Haley suddenly gasped causing her husband to jump, if only slightly. "What Haley?! You know bad hearts run in my family." he half joked.

"You have to see this!" she practically squealed. Her husband yawned and slowly made his way over to where she currently resided. Putting down his mug next to where hers sat, he lent down leaning over her shoulder in order to look at what he wife was so hysterical about.

"_Nathan Scott-"_

"_Nathan Scott..."_ Haley interrupted wanting to read it to him _"....was caught last night in a compromising position." _Nathan groaned as his wife continued_. "Scott, who was quick to deny speculation that he was not happily married, was seen looking rather cosy with a brunette fox outside this local club in his home town of Tree Hill. As the pictures show, this was far from a friendly embrace and one only wonders now what the Bobcats' star next move will be. One thing is for certain – he has been well and truly BUSTED!"_

Nathan groaned once again into his wife's shoulder as she scrolled to show him a few pictures that had been taken of the two of them outside the backdoor entrance of Tric. Nathan cringed as he saw the pictures, it looked terrible. That was the first time he'd got a good luck at his wife that night, he probably looked like a kid at Christmas and there it was for whoever was interest to see. His wife started to laugh and Nathan stood up looking at her. She turned to face him while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Hales... this is so not funny." He groaned once again "You can hardly see your face in them! You're lucky that's all they saw" Nathan quickly added getting more and more worked up.

"Brunette Fox aye? How did you get so lucky" she smirked at him, cocking her head to one side. Nathan face softened at the sight of his wife "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Clayton is going to have a fit." He paused before smiling at her "You did looking amazing in that dress though"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Honey, you haven't seen the half of it yet..." Nathan gave her a puzzled look before leaning over her to look at the laptop screen once more. His eyes widened as he saw some of the comments left by the those sad enough to be interested.

_Nathan Scott is one lucky man..._

_You can't see her face, but would you need to with a body like that_

_With this ass, Id f-_

Nathan slammed down the top of the laptop as rage began to wash over him. His wife sensing this turned round her face him and stroked his cheek lovingly. His body instantly relaxed and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry about it baby... It just happens that I have groupies now as well." She added biting back her urge to laugh. She felt his body stiffen. She knew it would but she couldn't help herself. Nathan pulled away before making his way out the kitchen

"Fucking groupies..." he mumbled before going upstairs to take a very cold shower.

taken aback


End file.
